A-Z of Lost In Translation
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: Twenty six one shots based off of words that don't translate well into English. Various characters, plots, pairings, ect.
1. Arbejdsglaede

Welcome to my A-Z Collection. Following in the next twenty six chapters are individual one shots based on various words that do not translate well into English. This is done for the A-Z competition. Some may be combined with other challenges.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that belong to Harry Potter, nor do I have any part of the Harry Potter franchise. I am just a poor college girl, typing away and trying to ignore the buildup of work.

First one up….

– Arbejdsglaede (Danish) work happiness, the feeling of happiness provoked by a satisfying job

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

The hours were crap. The pay was nonexistent. He never had a chance to breath, and spent more time making coffee runs than actually doing work. He was sore, he was tired, and he was balancing this internship with his side job at Ollivander's.

His mother kept telling him to take a breather. To come move back into the Manor with her. There was no need for him to put so much stress on himself at the moment. No need for him to cram so much work at once. He never listened. This was his life, and he was going to pave his own way. He didn't have the Malfoy name and money to rely on anymore, that had all left after the war. Even if he did have it, Draco didn't want to have to survive using that blood money.

He was a new man. A new Draco Malfoy. And this new Draco Malfoy was his _own_ man. And being his own man meant far too many hours of work to pay for the tiny apartment he resided in – really, he should take his mother up on the offer to move back in – and food that he often forgot to eat.

He wasn't going to complain though. After all, he had long since realized that a little hard work, a little pushing was good for the soul. Aside from that, he had to admit that he loved the work. Despite the little pay this internship provided, Draco wouldn't want to be anywhere else but that hospital.

It was nice to have a place where he felt he belonged. A place where he felt he was needed. He loved his work.

Especially the child's ward. It was his specialty. He had always loved kids. They never judged. Never pressed too far. They saw the faded snake on his forearm and thought it just a funny tattoo.

Slipping on the ghastly lime green robes, Draco continued flipping through the pages in his hands. It was a relatively small batch that had been put under his care today. One name stuck out among the rest. Allowing a tight smile to replace the frown, he made his way into the first room.

Slipping the door open, he was greeted to a smiling young blonde. "Morning, Healing Malfoy."

Draco smiled at the young girl. "I thought we talked about this," he said. "What happened to not getting yourself hurt, Danielle?"

Danielle shrugged, running a hand over the sling her arm was in. He'd seen this girl far too often in the past. She always seemed to be breaking something on herself. He never figured out if she was accident prone, or just too ready to risk breaking her neck.

"I know, I know," she sighed. "But you gotta understand. It was worth it. I tried the Flinky Tumble. You know, the move the Tornado's Seeker does. I almost did it perfect."

"Except the breaking your arm part," Draco said with a smirk. He dropped his clipboard onto the side table and reached into the bag of jelly beans. He groaned after popping one into his mouth. "Earwax."

"That's what you get for eating my candy," Danielle huffed, the smile still on her lips. "So, Drake, when can I leave?"

"Already tired of my presence there, kiddo?"

"No. But I got shopping to do. I gotta pick up my books. You know I'm going to Hogwarts next month."

"Congratulations," Draco said. "Looks like you and your accident proneness will be someone else's problems soon."

Danielle frowned at him. "You need a girlfriend."

"Working on it," Draco answered with a smirk. He sat on the far end of her bed.

"Really?" The girl raised a brow. "What's her name? How's it working out for you? What does she do? Will I like her?"

"I didn't know I needed your approval," Draco chuckled. "I need to see that arm of yours. Make sure its set before I can sign off your release."

"Of course you need my opinion," Danielle said as if it were the most obvious answer. She shifted so that he could get a look at the sling holding her recently healed arm. "'I'm your friend. My opinion matters. Now, is she worthy of my favorite Healer?"

Draco chuckled, making sure the bandaging wasn't too tight, "I think so. It's slowly happening. But I like her. And I want to think she likes me."

"That's good at least," Danielle nodded. "You need someone who will love you."

"Aren't you wise?"

Shrugging, Danielle smiled, "I like to think so. I'm rather smart. Smarter than you are."

"The soon you're out of my hair…" Draco trailed off, smirking at her. Finished with her arm, and satisfied that it was healing on track, he picked up his clipboard and turned to her page. "Arms healing pretty good. You should be able to remove the sling in the next few days. As soon as your parents come, they are free to check you out. This time, maybe you can try to _not_ break that arm of yours again. At least, wait until you're Hogwarts problem, not mine."

"I can try. Can't guarantee. You know how much you would miss me."

Draco stood from the bed, "I think I could find a way to live with myself. Now, I do have to get going."

"Promise me you'll come back," Danielle said. She reached out her hand, extending his pinky to him.

Draco locked his pinky with hers. "As soon as my shift is over. I'll make sure to visit before you leave."

"See you Drake," Danielle smiled up at him.

Draco chuckled as he gathered his things. "Bye, Danielle. Try not to hurt yourself for a while."

The girl replied with a sarcastic remark, but Draco didn't hear it. He smirked at the girl, before closing the door. Glancing at the clipboard in his hand, he looked over the names of his charges for the day. It was all minor injuries for the day. That was always good.

Moving to check on his next patient – a seven year old with a mild case of Dragonpox – Draco took a moment to appreciate where his was. After all, it could be a lot of work, and it wasn't always rewarding and easy, but Draco was happy with the job. He found his place.


	2. Bakku-shan

Bakku-shan (Japanese) a girl who appears pretty from behind, but not from the front (really, what a cruel word)

-oOo-

The skirt hugged her waist in a very appeasing way. It clung to her curves, easily displaying the roundness of her butt. Her legs were pale and thin, and gave a great view as the skirt flared and spiraled just above her knees. Her short hair was a shimmering black, ended just below her shoulder blades. It hide her face from view. Her figure was near hourglass, and with her body turned just slightly, they could see plump breasts covered in a low cut blouse.

"Look at that," Seamus whistled. He nudged Dean, catching the other boy's attention. One glance, and Dean was drooling.

"Damn," the darker boy muttered. "I'd let her ride my broom any day."

"You two are horrid." They turned to the voice, and stepped back when they saw a frustrated Hermione Granger. The girl had grown over the years, and leading into sixth year, she looked awfully ready for a fight. This was something neither boy wanted to get into.

"We can't help it," Seamus shrugged. "We're men."

"We are just naturally flawed," Dean added.

Hermione didn't seem pleased with them. In fact, if the frown got any heavier on her lips it just might topple her over. Seamus was sure the only reason she was still upright was because her hair gave so much weight to keep her from falling forward due to the frown and those breasts which….

Seamus moved his eyes back up. He did not need to be looking at the tightness of Hermione's sweater. Looking up didn't help. Judging from the tightness in her lips, it was clear she noticed his line of vision.

"See," Dean laughed, "naturally flawed. We just can't help it."

Hermione put on hand on her hips. The only reason both weren't on her hips – the sign of ultimate displeasure – was because she had a pile of books held in her other arm. "I'm leaving now. Please, try not to embarrass yourself."

With that, their friend turned on her heels and headed up into the bookstore. The two boys waited until she was out of sight, before they gave up control and turned back to the gorgeous woman on the other side of the street. She was standing in front of a pet store. Bent over to run her finger over the glass, a small kitten on the other side pawing back. Seamus and Dean tilted their heads, praying to the Gods for a strong wind to lift that skirt.

"I'm gunna go for it," Dean said.

Seamus grabbed his arm, keeping him from walking towards the girl. "Oh, no. I'm going to go talk to her."

"As if," Dean rolled his eyes. "She's so out of your league."

"I think you got that wrong. She's out of your league."

Once more, Dean's eyes were rolling, this time in the other direction. "I think she likes chocolate, more so than buttermilk."

"How dare you," Seamus placed his most offended expression over his face, and held his hand over his heart. "Will flip a coin. Winner gets to flirt."

Dean began digging in his pocket, drawing out a sickle. He held it up, showing both sides. "I call back."

"Flip it," Seams smirked.

The coin went up in the air. Dean used a flare of dramatics to catch it. Placing it on the top of his hand, the two looked down at in in hope.

"Yes," Seamus called, shoving his finger into the face side of the coin. "In your face. Now, I'm going to go land me a date. Wait for me."

Dead growled as his friend sauntered off towards the girl. He leaned up against the book store, wanting a good view to see her turn his friend down. He wasn't disappointed.

Seamus tapped the shoulder of the girl. His eyes were downcast, she was leaning forward, and Dean envied the view he was getting. After a moment though, Seamus visibly jumped. The girl's hair was blocking her face from Dean's views, so he didn't know what had caused the start. All he knew, was that Seamus scrambled back quickly, grabbed his arm, and dragged him down the street.

Dean looked over his shoulder, trying not to stumble on the uneven brick walkway as they moved down the road. People were blocking his view, so he couldn't see the girl causing all this fuss.

"What happen?" Dean looked back at Seamus, who was blushing furiously. "She turned you down that quickly?"

"No," Seamus muttered. "It was Parkinson."

Dean broke free of Seamus hold. He was staring at his friend in wonder. "Pig nose Parkinson? What happened?"

Seamus turned. He had his hands dug into his hair and was pulling at it. "I went over and she was bending over. And it was glorious. I mean honestly, the shirt was made by Gods. So much cleavage. But she looked up, and it was all nose. All pig."

Dean was trying not to laugh. He looked back through the crowd, catching a glimpse of the girl this time. She was glaring at them, her face full of rage and frustration. Her nostrils were flaring. He didn't realize just how big her nose was until then. It really did look like a pig nose.

Oh well, Dean shrugged. At least the blouse looked good.

-oOo-


End file.
